Overlord film
מרכז|thumb|650pxמהויקיפדיה האנגלית Overlord is a 2018 American war horror film45 directed by Julius Avery and written by Billy Ray and Mark L. Smith. It stars Jovan Adepo, Wyatt Russell, Mathilde Ollivier, John Magaro, Gianny Taufer, Pilou Asbæk, and Bokeem Woodbine.6 The film was produced by J. J. Abrams, through his Bad Robot Productions banner, and Lindsey Weber.78 The plot follows several American soldiers who are dropped behind enemy lines the day before D-Day and discover secret Nazi experiments. Overlord was released in the United States on November 9, 2018, by Paramount Pictures. The film received positive reviews from critics and grossed over $41 million worldwide on a budget of $38 million. העלילה ערב יום-די, נשלחת חוליית צנחנים להשמיד מגדל רדיו גרמני בכנסייה ישנה. המטוס שלהם נורה והתרסק, ורוב החוליה, כולל ראש הכיתה סמ"ר רסין, נהרגים בהתרסקות או על ידי חיילים נאציים ומוקשים. נותרו ארבעה ניצולים: שני בפיקוד רב"ט פורד ופריבייטס בויס, טיבט וצ'ייס. הצוות ממשיך הלאה ופוגש את קלואי, צעירה מהכפר בו נמצאת הכנסייה. היא מאפשרת להם למצוא מקלט בביתה. קלואי גרה עם אחיה פול בן השמונה ודודתה, שהתעללו מהניסויים הנאציים שנערכו בכנסייה. לאחר טיבט וצ'ייס יוצאים לבדוק את אתר המפגש שנקבע, לביקור בסיור הנאצי בראשות האס אס האופטסטורמפארר ופנר בכלואי. וופנר שולח את אנשיו ומשם ממשיך לכפות. קלואי בגלל יחסי מין, מאיים לשלוח את אחיו לכנסיה כדי להיות "קבוע". בויס, בהיותו מגייס חדש אידיאליסטי, לא יכול להתעלם מכך וקוטע את הקצין הנאצי. פורד נאלץ ללכת בעקבותיה ולרסן את ופנר. בויס עדים שהנאצים שורפים את תושבי הכפר המעוותים, מנסים להגיע לנקודת המפגש כדי לחפש את טיבבה וצ'ייס. הוא נרדף על ידי כלב הנושא גופה מתה בתוך הכנסייה. כשהוא מתגנב מהמשאית, מגלה בויס בסיס תת-קרקעי בו שוכן לא רק חדר ניתוח לרדיו, אלא גם מעבדה בה הגרמנים מבצעים ניסויים שונים על תושבי הכפר ובהם סרום מסתורי ובור גדול מלא בזפת שחורה. בויס לוקח מזרק המכיל את הסרום ומציל את רוזנפלד, חבר נוסף בסגל הצנחנים שנלכד בחיים. הם נמלטים דרך ביוב הבסיס. כשבויס ורוזנפלד חוזרים לבית של קלואי, טיבט וצ'ייס כבר חזרו. וופנר מסרב להסביר מה עושה הסרום, אפילו כשפורד מעינה אותו. בזמן שהחוליה מתכוננת לתקוף את הכנסייה, ופנר מנסה לברוח ויורה באורח אנוש. בויס, לאחר שראה אדם שמת כביכול קם לתחייה על ידי הסרום במעבדה, מזריק את צ'ייס עם המזרק. המרדף קם לתחייה, אך עד מהרה משתנה והופך לאלים. לאחר מכן מתרחש ערבוב מוחלט עם צ'ייס למוות של בויס. סיור לעבר הקטל מגיע, וקרב יריות מתפרץ במקום בו הסיור נהרג ופורד מפוצץ את מחצית הפנים של וופנר. וופנר נמלט עם פול כמארח ובחזרה למעבדה, מזריק לעצמו שני מינונים של סרום. בויס מציע לחדור לבסיס ולהשמיד את המגדל מבפנים, מה שישמיד גם את המעבדה. שאר הטוראים תומכים בו, ופורד מסכים בטחנות. הם התפצלו. רוזנפלד וטיבט משיקים התקפה חזיתית כהסחת דעת, ואילו פורד, בויס וצ'לו נכנסים לבסיס באמצעות הביוב. בויס ופורד מפיצים את חומרי הנפץ בזמן שקלואי מחפש את פול. קלואי מוצאת את פול, שולחת אותו חזרה לכפר והורג בהצלחה נושא מבחן מוטציה שמפנה אותה. היא חוזרת לכפר, שם נרדפים אחרי טיבט ורוזנפלד על ידי מגיני הבסיס. טיבט פצוע ומגן על פול מפני ירי, וקלואי הורג את הגרמנים הנותרים ומטפל בפצעיו של טיבט. וופנר, שעכשיו מוטה ובעל כוח וחוסן על-אנושי, מכניע את פורד ומטיל אותו על וו בשר. וופנר מגלה כי הסרום נוצר באמצעות גופות התושבים לכוחו הקדום של הזפת השחורה, שרצה תחת הכפר במשך מאות שנים. המטרה הייתה ליצור חיילים אלמותיים ובלתי מנוצחים לשרת את הרייך. כאשר בויס מסיח את דעתו של וופנר, פורד שולף את הוו החוצה ומזריק את עצמו בסרום כדי לרפא את פצעיו. הוא מחזיק את וופנר מספיק זמן כדי שבויס יניח מיכל חמצן, אשר שולח את וופנר נופל לבור הזפת. כשהוא מתחיל להשתנות, פורד מורה לבויס להשאיר אותו מאחור ולהפוצץ את הנפצים, מתוך אמונה ששני הצדדים לא צריכים להחזיק את הסרום. בויס נוהג ונמלט בצמצום כמו מגדל הכנסייה ומערכת הרדיו הוא מצטרף לאחרים כאשר הרדיו מודיע כי פלישת ה- D Day הסתיימה בניצחון עבור בעלות הברית. בדו"ח, בויס נותן זיכוי לפצצות בתוך הכנסייה המפקד חוקר את בויס בקשר לשמועות על מעבדה תת-קרקעית מתחת לכנסייה. בויס, המשתף את דעתו של פורד, מכחיש כי ראה דבר ששווה להתפרק. הקצין ממשיך בסיפורו ומודיע לו כי יועברו מחדש לחברת צ'רלי ככל שתמשך המלחמה. בקורת On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 81% based on 198 reviews and an average rating of 6.68/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Part revisionist war drama, part zombie thriller, and part all-out genre gorefest, Overlord offers A-level fun for B-movie fans of multiple persuasions."22 On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 60 out of 100 based on 28 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews".23 Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it three out of five stars.19 Amy Nicholson of Variety wrote "Even at its most suspenseful, when Jed Kurzel's cello score stabs at the eardrums, Overlord feels familiar, a collage of cinematic nightmares checking off its influences: a woman wielding a flamethrower like Ripley in Aliens, a cruel SS officer (the terrifically hissable Pilou Asbæk) who grins like a Batman villain, and enough of a Castle Wolfenstein video-game vibe that its fans may find themselves reaching for the controls out of habit."24 While most reviews were positive, Michael Ordoña of the San Francisco Chronicle gave a rather scathing review, writing that the "enjoyment" one expects from GIs fighting zombies is "stunted by the film’s lack of energy and imagination," and goes on to explain, "Director Julius Avery goes to the startle-scare early and often. Every turn, every beat feels too familiar. The writers didn’t bother researching period lingo. Characters do idiotic things to enable plot devices. The screaming and gunfire seem excessive for a stealth mission. And the whole undead thing simply doesn’t pay off." Although he does admit, "At least the makeup effects are quite good." 25 John DeFoe of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review, writing: "As the team moves in on the laboratory and the radio tower above it, Avery balances the truly disgusting with more comic-book-like action...Still, the movie's tone holds together, with the lurid colors of opening scenes (the cinematic equivalent of a gory, pre-code war comic book) setting the stage for heightened action to come."26 קטגוריה:סרטי מלחמת העולם השנייה